


Caught

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “Oh my god!” Here hands flew over her mouth. “Fuck! I’m sorry!”





	

“Mickey.”

Mickey grunted, eyes glued to the page he was reading.

“Mickey,” Ian called again from where he was standing on the bottom step.

Mickey turned the page, squinting and bringing the magazine closer to his face. “That’s totally fucking fake,” he muttered. Then suddenly it was being ripped from his hands.

“Mick!” Ian was in his face, leaning over him with an exasperated look.

“What the fuck is so important, huh?” Mickey glared at him, flustered from being startled.

Ian sighed, “Remember this morning?” Mickey’s eyebrows furrowed. “And we said we’d try again later?” He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Uhuh,” Mickey nodded, waiting for Ian to continue, but he just stared at him. “What? I can’t read fucking minds, Ian.”

“God! Let’s fuck, Mickey, I want to fuck. Alright?”

Mickey’s eyes went wide and his bottom lip caught in his teeth. “Now?” Ian shrugged and got closer, obviously getting hornier by the minute. “Won’t the brats be back soon?”

“They’re hardly brats anymore. They’re off doing their own shit now,” Ian noted. He barely recognized his younger sister and brother.

Mickey seemed to think for a moment. “You sure?”

Ian rolled his eyes, giving up on waiting for Mickey. He grabbed his face and kissed him hard, darting his tongue against his lips until he opened for him. He grabbed Mickey’s hand and put it over his crotch, kneading his dick through his jeans. Ian grunted.

“Where we doing this?” Mickey panted, licking his swollen lips.

Ian grinned, pulling him up and over to the little space under the stairs, and closing the curtain.

“Doesn’t the little one play in here or something?” Mickey asked, although he continued to undo Ian’s pants eagerly.

Ian snorted, “Pretty sure at least one of us was conceived in here.” He kissed Mickey more to shut him up, making him make those noises that kept his dick growing. He shoved his pants down and began stroking him while they kissed. He missed this.

“Mh, fuck,” Mickey breathed against Ian’s neck, kissing and sucking a mark there. Ian’s fingers had reached back further and we’re now circling his hole. He keened, heading tipping back and eyes closing. It had been a minute since the last time. “Shit, shit.” They were grinding against each other and breathing hard. It was hot and dark in there, but no way were they going to quit now.

“Suck me?” Ian guided Mickey’s head down towards his cock, and groaned when Mickey took him in. “Jesus, Mickey, not so much,” he warned, feeling his hips bucking and his balls tightening already.

Mickey couldn’t help but grin as he pulled off. “Never said that before.”

Ian chuckled, “Shut up and get on your knees.” He smacked Mickey’s bare ass as he maneuvered in the small space. Ian got on his knees, hitting his head on the angle above him. “Ow, fuck!”

Mickey snorted, although he looked behind him to see if Ian was okay. Ian quickly recovered, leaning over him to kiss him, biting Mickey’s lip as he slid inside him.

“Oh, fuck, Ian,” Mickey hissed, as Ian began to move.

//////////////

Debbie slammed the kitchen door behind her and stomped over to the fridge after throwing her bag down. First those bitches at school, now Derrick was being weird. She was pissed, nobody messed with Debbie Gallagher. Not anymore. She angrily drank a cup of fruit punch and threw the cup in the sink, before she heard something. It sounded like a voice. She’d thought she was alone since nobody could bother to be home anymore. She couldn’t remember the last time they all sat down and had dinner. She started walking slowly, looking for where it was coming from.

“Ian…fuck, c'mon…please.”

It was Mickey and he sounded like he was pleading and distressed. Fuck, what if something was wrong with Ian? What if he was pulling another Monica?

Debbie got closer to the space under the stairs and heard heavy breathing. She pulled back the curtain, scared to find her brother in whatever state he was in.

“Oh my god!” Here hands flew over her mouth. “Fuck! I’m sorry!”

“Fucking shit!” Mickey yelled, unable to move because Ian was still on him.

“Debs, what the hell!” Ian was annoyed more than embarrassed, considering growing up in the Gallagher house.

“Sorry!” Came from somewhere above them because Debbie had hauled ass up the stairs and away from the scarring image of Mickey Milkovich and her brother mid-climax.

Ian and Mickey finally separated and fixed their clothes.

“Well that was fun,” Ian said after a moment.

Mickey glared at him, then a small smile tugged at his lips.


End file.
